ChazzxAtticus Drabbles
by Pikadaj
Summary: Just a few ChazzxAtticus Drabbles. WARNING: may contain kawaiiness grin -Status is ALWAYS Completed due to it being drabbles-
1. Cute

**Drabble 01: Cute**

* * *

"You're cute."

"WHAT?"

"It's true, Chazz. You're cute."

Chazz could feel a vein about to pop out of his forehead. Never in his entire life has he been called cute. Handsome? Yes. Hot? Definably. But cute? Never.

"And _why_ exactly am I… Cute?"

"You just are. No matter how cliché it may sound, but because of the way you walk, the way you talk, and Hell! Even the way you smirk and glare!"

"My glares aren't meant to be cute, they're meant to be the warning of upcoming doom."

"And I'm sure that to a lot of people they are, lover, but to me they're cute."

"Lover? Cute? Are you sane?"

"Chazz, darling. You know I'm not."

"Unfortunately, I do, love."

"See? Another thing that's cute about you!"

"How does me knowing you're insane make me cute?"

"It just does. You seem to know so many things, but at the same time you ponder your pretty little head over them."

"… You think I'm pretty?"

"No, I think you're cute."

"Oh…"

"But that's not a bad thing you know, a lot of people want to be called cute."

"Well I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Ha! See? You want to be cute too!"

"Shut up Atticus, you're cute too."

**

* * *

**

**And so ends** **the first drabble, ne? Lemme know what'cha think of it and if yawant me to continue, k?**


	2. Sunrise

**Seeing as the fic was loved that much, I decided to update quite quickly ¤grins¤  
And already new ones are made n,n"

* * *

Drabble 02: Sunrise.**

* * *

"Atticus?"

Walking out of the shades of the last trees that sign the end of the forest, Chazz lets a sigh escape his lips. "Atticus, what are you doing here?"

Smiling at his lover, but not looking up from the waves that are crashing against the rocks below him, Atticus shrugs. "I'm waiting for the sun to set."

"Atticus, its night; the sun will rise in a few minutes, and if it were to set, you'd be at the wrong side of the island."

"Am I now?" Atticus asks humorously, looking at his lover over his shoulder, silently inviting the other to sit with him.

Letting out a tired sigh, Chazz climbs up to his boyfriend before seating himself next to the said youth. "Yes, love. You are."

"Why lover," Atticus says, stealing a kiss from the dark haired boy next to him "how about watching the sun rise with me then?"

Shaking his head slightly, Chazz lets out a sigh. "Love, you're a hopeless romantic."

"I know. But that's why you love me, right lover?" Atticus says with a sly grin.

Chazz just smirks. "Maybe it's a trait of you that I dislike greatly, you don't know, do you love?" he teases.

Atticus smirks, a thing that isn't often displayed on the happy-go-lucky youth's face. "Why lover," He purrs. "then I guess I'll just have to make you love it, hm?"

Before Chazz has the chance to reply, Atticus locks their lips and their tongue begin to participating in a lovers war of dominance, dancing around each other, as the first rays of sun shine upon the two heads, signalling the come of the upcoming sun.

* * *

**Eheheheeeeeee  
Dun shoot me for havin' this suckin' big time, k? n,n,;**

NEXT CHAP:  
Never again  
_Chazz and Atticus are in a fight, and they decide on one thing;  
Never again_


	3. Never Again

_I was thinking... -yes, miracles still happen ¬¬" maybe I should make a fanart for each drabbie and poste them on DA or something n,n;  
Lemma know whatcha think of that idea, k?_  
**

* * *

**

**Drabble 03: Never Again**

* * *

"You know what?" I'm through with you!" 

The sound of something falling is echoing through the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"Well, guess what Chazz! I'm through with you too!"

Chazz growls at the other before grabbing his suitcase from under the queen-sized bed and throwing his stuff in, not taking the time to place them in neatly.

"It was a mistake to ever do this." He growls, before shouting; "I should have known you would never give up shagging random people just for me!"

"Indeed you should have! You're not that important to me, so don't make the mistake of thinking that you are!"

"Well excuse _me_ Atticus, for thinking that you cared!"

"Well you're excused, now get out!"

"Don't worry! I will! I'd rather be stuck living with those slackers then here with you!"

Slamming the suitcase shut, Chazz grabs the handle of his suitcase and quickly makes his way to the door, but before he is out of the room, Atticus grabs his arm and spins him around roughly.

"Don't you _ever_ think of coming back to me again!" he growls, his pupils turning to mere slits.

Wrenching his arm loose, Chazz sends his deadliest glare towards the other youth.

"Same goes to _you_." He hisses, before storming out, suitcase in tow and slamming the door shut behind him.

From different sides, both ex-lovers look at the door in hatred, while one thought rings through their minds;

'Never again.'

**

* * *

NEXT CHAP:  
Sweet aftermath  
_After sweet loving sex there is always an aftermath… See how Atticus proposes to Chazz in this aftermath_**


	4. Sweet Aftermath

**Dun worry, everything's alright again, because most of the Drabbies have absolutely _nothing_ to do with each other XD

* * *

Drabble 04: Sweet Aftermath**

* * *

The air is still heavy with sex and two figures lie under the pale blue sheets, wrapped in each others' embrace, not wanting any other, not needing any other, only loving each other.

The younger boy's head lies across the older boy's chest as they both sigh in contentment.

"How are you feeling, lover?" the older boy asks, looking at his koi lovingly.

"I'm feeling great, love. Why?" the younger boy replies, looking up to stare at the other, slight confusion evident in his eyes.

"What I mean is…" the older boy pauses for a moment, as if to reconsider his choice of words "Are you happy like this, with me?"

"Of course, love. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I've been wondering for quite a while now… Are you willing to… you know… Erm… willing to…"

"Willing to do what, love?" the younger one questions.

"Awh, to hell with it. Are you willing to take things a step further?"

"…"

"Lover?"

"Atticus… Are you asking me to…?"

"Yes, lover. I'm sorry if it's not formal or anything, but please… Chazz, will you marry me?"

A smile graces the younger boy's lips as he kisses the chest of his boyfriend. "I will, love. I will."

Grinning, the other boy tightens his embrace on the other, while wondering why he feared rejection of the small beautiful boy.

"I love you lover." He whispers to his lover- no, his fiancé.

"I love you too, love."

**

* * *

NEXT CHAP:  
Final Smile  
_Chazz is dead, awwww. Poor Atticus… How will he cope?_**


	5. Final Smile

**

* * *

Drabble 05: Final Smile**_

* * *

"Have you ever thought about death, love?"_

How could he have not seen it? The way his lover turned paler and paler, and the way his ribs showed more and more.

_"Of course not, lover. Why would I want to do that?"_

He had seemed to become sicker and sicker each and every passing moment, but no one noticed. What a fool he had been to think the conversation of as nothing…

_"What if I were to die, love? What would you do?"_

The normally happy face was grim, and the once healthy tan skin was an aerie pale.

"_Why, I would die too, lover. What else?"_

Feeling drops of rain stroke his skin, the boy only seemed to become more depressed. What a fitting weather it was…

"_I don't want you to die, love…"_

A year has passed since then, and the cold December wind blows past the brunettes face.

"_Without you I can not live, lover. My body might, but I can not."_

Crunching down in front of the familiar stone in front of him, the boy lets the tears flow over his cheeks shamelessly, hidden by rain.

"_I love it how you care for me."_

Hugging the stone that carries his lovers' name, he wishes nothing more then to die right now, even though he won't for a long time.

_"I love you, Chazz."_

Chocking in his sobs as the last conversation between him and his lover before he had fallen asleep that night; and awoken to the feel of cold skin against his own. Looking at the name in the stone, he can only whisper three simple words that have become so hard for him to say.

_"I love you too, Atticus." His lover said before falling asleep with a smile._

"I love you…"

**

* * *

NEXT CHAP:  
Happy birthday, lover  
_Chazz feels down because Atticus shows no signs of remembering his b-day, but can Atticus still surprise his lover?

* * *

_**


	6. Happy Birthday Lover

**Drabble 06: Happy Birthday Lover **

* * *

"Love? Do you know what day it is?" Chazz asks at one point of a particular day.

"Hai lover, it's Thursday." Atticus replies before going back to sorting out his cards.

"Hai love, but do you know the date?"

"It's the 29th of may, lover. Why do you ask?"

Chazz lets out a sigh. "Nothing, love. Just forget about it." 'How could he forget?'

"Okay, lover. If you say so."

"Yeah… Say love?"

"Hm?"

"I think I'm going to bed."

"Eh? It's only 21.15."

"Hai, but I have a slight headache, so… I guess I'll sleep it off or something…"

"Oh, okay. Want me to bring you an aspirin later, lover?"

"Iie, that's okay, I'll be fine."

"Okay, lover. Good night."

"Good night love…"

* * *

After about half an hour, Chazz lets out a sigh. Getting up he walks towards the window and stares outside into nothing really, while only clothed in his boxers.

"Well, it could be worse I guess…." He mutters, trying to sooth his aching heart.

The door opens and Chazz sees Atticus in the reflection of the window.

"I told you I didn't need an aspirin."

"Did you really think I'd forget?" comes Atticus' soft voice.

"Eh?"

Smiling at his lover, Atticus kisses the smaller boy before handing him a present.

"Happy Birthday, lover."

**

* * *

SORRY for taking so long!  
I really am, k?  
I just kinda forgot about the fic n,n"  
That, and I was friggin' BANNED!  
But dun worry, I'll try to update next week again XD  
But do review to show how much you'd like that ;)**


End file.
